shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Hisako Arato
Hisako Arato (???? Arato Hisako) is a 92nd generation student in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and also the secretary for the 10th seat of the Elite Ten Council, Erina Nakiri. As Erina's closest ally and only known friend, Hisako does everything for her no matter what she asks. She often accompanies Erina everywhere she goes. Like Erina, she holds Sōma Yukihira in contempt, feeling he is not worthy due to his humble background and his infamous speech at the beginning of the school term. Appearance Hisako has short pink hair with bangs that reach to the length of her chin. In the early parts of the series, she has a normal fringe reaching the length of the eyebrows.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 2, page 4 Later on, her fringe parts to the right.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 52, page 10 Personality Hisako is a loyal friend and always accompanies Erina everywhere she goes. She does not question anything Erina says and always puts her feelings first before her own. As Erina's closest ally and friend, Hisako spent much of her childhood studying her family's specialization in Chinese medicine while serve Erina like her personal butler. Like Erina, Hisako resents Sōma for humiliating Erina during his first entrance exam and deemed his underdog status is not going surpass her friend, especially for his infamous ambitious entrance speech that ignite all rivalries in the academy. Due to her extreme hostility towards Sōma, Hisako tends to humble him by making him quit schooling from the academy for Erina's sake. It is also claimed that other than Sōma, Hisako would battle against other rivals, such as Alice & Sadatsuka, to maintain Erina's prestige and goal as the Last Student Graduating in the academy. Unbeknownst to both Hisako and Erina however, Soma is the son of a former 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council, Jōichirō Saiba who is Erina's idol and hidden crush; which she never knew about. Plot Backstory Hisako grew up in the famed Arato Family known for their mastery in Chinese medicine. From a young age, she was well acquainted with Erina and the two became friends. Hisako decided to study Chinese medicine as an influence for her cooking. Hisako pledged to use that knowledge to serve Erina who she views as her "Empress". The Yukihira Genius Met The Tootsuki Princess The Yukihira Geniuses First Shokugeki Ever since Soma's miraculous appearance and, Hisako, like every student in the academy, scorn him further as if the and even hostile. Training Camp Cooking Style Hisako specializes in medicinal cooking, infusing traditional Chinese medicinal ingredients such as Dong Dang Sui, a variant of ginseng. Her family has extensive knowledge of Chinese Medicine which she uses solely in her cooking as her basis. She studied as much as possible about Chinese medicinal ingredients solely to serve Erina. Dishes *Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry ''Shokugeki'' Record Official Official record Clubs *None Trivia *Hisako debuted in Chapter 2. However, her name is not revealed until Chapter 52. Prior to this, she is often addressed as Erina's Secretary. *Currently, Hisako is the only known member of Erina's Faction in the Elite 10 Council. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students